gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Jean Luc la Serre
Jean-Luc la Serre was a Bordeusi assassin, who first came to international attention following his mission to catch up to and dispatch Captain Dreadlove. Following his service to the Bordeusi crown as a law enforcement agent, he later came to greater prominence as the commander of the Judge Fleet. Career Following the defeat of Dreadlove in Grizzland during the Sunset War, Jean-Luc was dispatched to hunt down and kill the rogue captain. After a month of no reports it appeared Jean Luc has failed but late in 491 he returned, landing on the shores of Solus, and in his hand was the head of the Captain Dreadlove, identifiable for its size and the gem wedged into its eye socket. So too had Jean-Luc been changed by his missing left arm and own missing eye, as well as a foot that appeared not to be his own. Nonetheless, he dutifully turned over the head to Lady Miranda and made himself available for debriefing, providing information which proved critical in the acquisition of naval cannon technology by the Kingdom of the Silver Moon. Soon afterwards he was ennobled for his services by Lady Miranda, becoming Baron of Veraton. In 498 he led the Silver Moon investigation into Zuìdà-Wěi Fēiyàn's Malkavan conspirators. He uprooted a few remaining holdouts to the criminal matron and in the words of the Baron's men "undid them", then collecting their possessions and holdings and reserving them for the Silver Moon Crown in holding of the Baron. Fear of the Baron's ruthless intolerance of the criminal networks spread quickly and a not insignificant portion of Zuìdà-Wěi Fēiyàn's former conspirators turned themselves in to avoid the Baron's wrath. Their lands and possessions too were seized by the Baron in the name of the Crown. The Zuida network in Malkavan was thoroughly eradicated.http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=18788145&postcount=973 In the 500s he took charge of investigations in the Kingdom of the Silver Moon into the whereabouts of Doctor Stuyvesant. In Bordeux crimelords who worked with the Doctor, after a visit by the Baron Jean Luc la Serre and the repossession of their illicit goods in the name of the crown, turned over all the knowledge the possessed seeming to indicate the Doctor was heading east.http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=18860701&postcount=1011 In 513, Pepin Bournoine, a colonel serving under Baron Jean Luc la Serre, retires with honors, and begins a bakery. The Baron, alongside his request for a replacement, asked Lord Alexander to petition Queen Idrisa to allow the Baron's pursuit of a gang of horse rustlers into Angan Anvale who escaped his wrath. This request came on the heels of reports detailing the extreme drop in crime within Valterre and Malkavan where the Baron operated and increased revenues from these criminally seized holdings.http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=18927598&postcount=1051 Aftr receiving no word from Lord Alexander in three years, Jean-Luc took it upon himself to cross into Angan Anvale after the horse rustlers. Since they had long since parted with their bounty, their escape infuriated the Baron and he travelled instead to Indica where reports of pirate attacks had roused his ire and offered him a chance to strike out against crime without worrying about national borders upon the high seas.http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=18996927&postcount=1087 Soon afterwards, when news of his pursuit of the horse rustlers reached Adrakand, a standing warrant for his arrest was issued should he cross into Ashenian territory again.http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=19049984&postcount=1117 Disappearance By 523 he had taken a small fleet of Silver Moon ships into the Hundred Seas and begun to battle piracy in a one-man campaign against the lawlessness of the sea. He continued to travel back to Indica to turn over his spoils to the administrators there but when he received news of Ashenia's warrant for his arrest he sails back to sea and did not return. Those who saw him set sail this last time noted he wore an eyepatch he hadn't sported before, his voice had taken on a heavy tone, and he appeared taller than any recalled him being.http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=19064389&postcount=1124 Reappearance In 540 Jean-Luc was discovered to be the commander of the Judge Fleet, a massive vigilante fleet operating in the Hundred Seas, and responsible for destroying the navy of the Kingdom of Novrania during its attempt to reconquer Darsia. He established relations with the Union of Radurjic Republics and sent his first mate Parst Stormclaw as a show of good faith to accompany the UJR return fleet. It is not known what became of Parst during or following the collapse of the UJR in the 550s. In 542 he clashed again with the Seaborne Confederation, which was looking to maintain its dominance upon the Hundred Seas and soughtout the Judiciary Fleet with a punitive force for the actions taken against Novrania. The Confederacy was joined by Celerese allies and an attack launched against Captain la Serre's armada. While surprised at the response, given his intent to maintain the same order upon the high seas the Confederacy claimed to support, the Captain-Admiral responded swiftly, organizing his fleet to defend and parry the punitive force, managing to drive them off after a set of pitched battles that indicated to the Confederate Skipper-General that the force assembled was not of sufficient size to lend a killing blow to the Captain-Admiral. La Serre issued a request for a parley, offering to enact a crew exchange with the Confederacy to negotiate a truce between their forces.http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=19398959&postcount=1310 In 554 he met with the Confederation Congress and released the hostages he had held for the return of his own crew. The Captain-Admiral agreed to make motions to ensure the incident with Novrania's attack without provocation would never be repeated and shortly after departing announced his intent to limit any and all naval activity upon the Hundred Seas and the Sea of the Golden Sun to purely trade and peaceful delegations. Any petitions to allow the actions of military naval vessels upon the high seas would be refused and pursuing such actions would be met with military retribution by the Judicial Fleet.http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=19463128&postcount=1351 References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Assassins Category:Characters of Telluris